pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Enigma
"All is Consumed in the End" Enigma is a criminal/cult organization that focuses on completing various illegal assignments and the utilization of supernatural properties and phenomenon. It's name comes from the fact that the organization is extremely devoted to secrecy. It is made up of humans, the undead, demons, and aliens. The purpose of Enigma's founding is to revive the ancient god Void and become masters of all of existence. They are considered to be the 2nd most dangerous criminal organization in the Cerebus Syndrome. Goal Enigma's main and true goal is to reassemble the VD-ROM . Due to the organization's use of supernatural energies, it can be presumed that it involves some usage of magic in order to help push this goal through. In order to fund these schemes, Enigma, like its business rival, the S.A.F., does this by completing various assignments given by people with malevolent intentions. Like the S.A.F., Enigma builds bases in several areas and train new recruits in order to increase their ranks. They also build weapons, but unlike the S.A.F's weapons, which focus mainly on advanced forms of science, Enigma's weapons involve a mix of both science and magic. Agents and Divisions Unlike the O.W.C.A. and the S.A.F., Enigma is not split into divisions. The organization is not as centralized than others. However, ranking is applied to members of the organization, which helps divide up and organize the organization. In addition, Enigma uses code-names to hide the identity of their agents, which are often criticized as being useless and silly. In addition, Enigma also helps support businesses run by most of the higher-ranking agents in order to receive additional funding aside from underground contracts. Also, Enigma is connected with various cults. However, a good portion of it's field agents do not treat the goal to revive Void with much respect, and many agents have noted that only the executives are die-hard Void worshipers. There are always nine members on the organization's executive board, reflecting the nine scattered pieces of the VD-ROM. None of them are human, being either aliens, demons, or undead. So far, only four Enigma agents have been revealed with another one mentioned. The field agents revealed so far are Chris, Brianna, Prescott, while the Chief Executive of the entire organization, Thomas Silver, is also known, followed by Leonard Sapie, Miranda Cor, and Gerald Quietus, who are all part of the executive board. Technology and Equipment Unlike the S.A.F's highly advanced technology, Enigma seems to use technology that most organizations use. While it does possess highly advanced technology, it is not used as often as with the S.A.F. and O.W.C.A... However, unlike other organizations, Enigma utilizes supernatural artifacts in order to assist their agents. In addition, their breakthroughs in the field of techno-magic have been noted to be quite astounding, and they have surpassed the S.A.F. in their knowledge of that field, much to the S.A.F.'s chagrin. One of Enigma's most ominous uses of technology is their tattoos. These tattoos are what signify an Enigma agent's membership. They are applied like a normal tattoo, but are filled with special nanobots that cause the tattoo to fade and appear. These nanobots are filled with the energy of the god Void, and thus, the tattoos can be utilized in battle. When in use, the tattoo will glow, granting the user various powers and abilities. If Void grows stronger, so do the tattoos. Enemies *'Secret Arthropod Facilities' - Also known as S.A.F... This is Enigma's main business rival. Despite the S.A.F. organization being made up of Arthropods and other creatures, the two organizations have been at each other's throats for years, and both sides have manipulated the other on multiple occasions. *[[Grande Maximus|'Grande Maximus']] - Enigma's other main business rival. Due to the fact that Grande Maximus is the organization that threatens to knock them down on the rankings, Enigma's rivalry with Grande Maximus, though not as bad as their rivalry with the S.A.F., is still quite intense. Present-Day Activity Enigma's current activities mainly revolve on trying to win over criminal deals with people against the S.A.F. on a daily basis, but they do possess an overarching mission that unlike the S.A.F., has not been abandoned. That mission is to resurrect the ancient sentience of nothingness, the Primeval known as "Void", and by extension, resurrecting the other Primevals as well. Part of this mission is to recruit Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro into Enigma, due to a prophecy detailing them as the "Cursed Apostles of the Void". This prophecy also deals with Ferb Fletcher, Baljeet Rai, and Buford Van Stomm, as well as the O.W.C.A, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., and the rest of Danville as well as the universe. In order to oversee that this mission is carried out, Thomas Silver brought with him three of his most trusted subordinates to Danville to oversee the progress of this mission at the beginning of the summer. Leonard Sapie was the one originally assigned to carry it out, but his vacation in Florida made this impossible. Missions Fulfill the Prophecy of Void * 'Assigned to: '''Entire Organization * '''Outcome: '''Ongoing Recruit Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro into Enigma *'Assigned to: 'Thomas Silver, Chris, Brianna, and Prescott *'Outcome: '''Ongoing Category:Fanon Works Category:Organization Category:Evil! Category:Villains Category:Enigma Agents Category:Owned by DT Category:Demons Category:Undead Category:Human Agent